


Whispers of Intent by Tira Nog （大结局翻译）

by SummerNap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 本文为大结局部分
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap
Summary: 本文谨送Fehn，让这个故事最终完整。之前的译者联系不上了，我又找了濯濯要了授权，把最后这个结局补上。（PS：北极圈找不到beta，感谢刀小白过程中给予的意见和帮助，如有错漏，均为本人失误）前文地址：http://www.snarry.org/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=2462&extra=page%3D1
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Whispers of Intent by Tira Nog （大结局翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers of Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823896) by [tiranog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiranog/pseuds/tiranog). 



> Tira Nog给濯濯的授权：If the stories aren't available to the general public anymore, and you want to translate them, you have my permission to translate any of my HP work into Chinese. I'm honored that you would want to invest your time in such a huge project. If you'd be kind enough to send me the url with the author's name & story title in English on it when you're done, I'd be most grateful.  
> My best to you,  
> Ro ( Tira Nog)  
> 我又向濯濯要了授权，把大结局翻完了。

起初，哈利还担心他俩突然回家也许不太好，但是当西弗勒斯的唇紧紧覆上来时，他就再也无心多虑了。

他用双手狂乱地把西弗勒斯的长袍从瘦削的肩膀上扯下来，随后又去对付夹克上的纽扣。西弗勒斯也忙于同样的事，哈利的长袍才刚落地，里面的针织套头衫就被他往上一卷脱掉了。

这几个月来，他们已经将为彼此脱光发展成了一门艺术，没几分钟两人就已裸裎相见，哈利紧紧压上西弗勒斯光滑曼妙的躯体。

他的手和唇在这片领地上自由逡巡，彼此的身体已经无比熟悉，但对方对自己亲吻和触碰的反应永远不会让他厌倦。

哈利的嘴唇吮吻着西弗勒斯左边乳头，西弗勒斯的呻吟响彻整个房间。当哈利用他的舌头挑逗他爱人紧实的粉嫩臀瓣时，他几乎都能感觉到对方的身体发出愉悦的火花。

没过一会儿，一个小小的装着润滑膏剂的棕色罐子碰到了西弗勒斯光裸的肩膀，他对此毫不惊讶。哈利就这么凭空抓出润滑剂，急切地打开盖子。

西弗勒斯踉踉跄跄跌进旁边的沙发里，俯身倒在沙发靠背上，双腿大张。

哈利每次将目光放到那具瘦削的身体上时都情不自禁感到战栗。他过去从来没有对任何一段关系投入过比他俩之间更深的感情。如果哈利不是再清楚不过的话，他几乎要发誓他们俩都中魅惑咒了。这样倒也能解释西弗勒斯那完全不合人设的沉溺与和善了。

哈利知道被魔法的影响这个念头本该困扰他才对，但假如真的有魅惑咒，那么他借此得到了他梦寐以求的一切。他不想搞砸它，他只会竭尽所能地享受这一切，能多一天是一天，能快活几次就快活几次。

他用手指挖出一些白色的冰凉膏体，等暖和了以后，哈利小心翼翼地把手滑进西弗勒斯扁平的臀瓣之间，用手指一点点开拓紧致的甬道，让那里最终变得松软舒适，可以接受哈利的进入。

哈利调整好姿势，把自己送进了温暖的小家。这些日子他几乎都住在里面。当他和西弗勒斯不分彼此，当他们的灵与肉都融进彼此化作圆满一体，他整个的人生都围绕着这些宝贵的时刻升华了。

包裹着他的紧致甬道鲜活火热，哈利俯下身子，手臂滑下紧紧环住西弗勒斯纤瘦的胸膛。紧紧抱住对方，哈利站起身来，带动着西弗勒斯跟他一齐动作。

西弗勒斯发出一声惊喘，显然哈利的阴茎在试图与深藏在西弗勒斯体内的欢愉按钮结合。

他们此前从未用过这个体位，像这样站着从后面来。西弗勒斯放松后背紧紧贴着他，哈利得以进入到前所未有的深度。两人的身高差让这个姿势保持得有点困难，但也让哈利感到从未有过的火辣。

西弗勒斯的后背弓起，头倚在哈利的右肩上。哈利伸出一只手去握住对方血脉贲张的阴茎，给予它应得的爱慕，另一只手欣赏地在对方光滑的胸膛上来回抚弄。

他把脸埋进西弗勒斯的颈窝，借鼻子开道穿过那柔软的长发，等到嘴唇触碰到温暖的肌肤，他便开始舔弄吮吻。哈利的手紧紧握在西弗勒斯的腰胯上一齐动作，全身心投入其中。

没有什么能与之相比。哈利试着将他在西弗勒斯身体里的时候的感受描述出来。这不仅仅是他身体里每一个细胞都在发出的情欲渴求、感官冲击。不可否认西弗勒斯确实让他欲火缠身，在西弗勒斯身体里动作，感受这具热辣的身体紧紧夹住他，以热情燃尽他，不知怎的，在消耗他的同时也滋养他。让他沉溺，让他燃烧，是必不可少的需要，这是——这就是爱情。

意识到这种情感的时候，哈利终于顿悟。爱情。他渴求爱情有多久了？在耗尽大半生不抱希望地漫长等待之后，他终于得到了自己的爱情。

西弗勒斯身体内部不可思议的紧致温暖征服了他，哈利在一阵这响彻房间的喘息呻吟声中射了出来。随后，西弗勒斯温热的种子也洒在了他手上。

两人的膝盖好像同时都支撑不住了。哈利的阴茎还埋在西弗勒斯体内，自己跌进地毯里，还不忘把他的情人拉向自己，他跪倒在地阵阵颤抖，依旧沉浸在高潮后的余韵里。他们俩都大口喘着粗气，就像刚刚跑完十英里。

哈利收紧环抱着西弗勒斯的胳膊，把他的下巴轻轻搭到对方离自己最近骨骼分明的肩膀上，呼吸着西弗勒斯温暖的气息。

没过多久，哈利的腿就抽起筋来，对他膝盖的位置和身上的重量表示抗议。

“这可不舒服。”几分钟后西弗勒斯小声嘟囔着，在哈利还没来得及开口挽留之前，小心地从他身上挪开来。

西弗勒斯坐到了毯子上，很快，哈利也换了个姿势，这样就能躺在他身旁。他的头枕在西弗勒斯的右膝上，抬起目光深深凝视着这张鼻子高高的面孔。

西弗勒斯的手指好像有自己的想法，来回抚弄着哈利的头发，食指沿着闪电伤疤的轮廓轻轻移动。这是西弗勒斯最喜欢的小动作。

“刚刚……”哈利开口，不知道要说什么，但觉得自己需要说点什么。

“嗯，”西弗勒斯轻快回应了他。

此时此刻，他们周围的时间仿佛都停止了，只剩下彼此相互对视。

西弗勒斯清了清嗓子，声音里带着犹疑，“我们从来没讨论过这三个月来我们在一起究竟是在做什么。”

“我，呃，注意到了。”哈利把西弗勒斯的手掌放到自己的脸颊上，转过脸来，一点点吻掉那双湿漉漉的手掌上的汗水。

“也许该说点什么？”西弗勒斯提议。

哈利有点紧张起来，因为西弗勒斯每次摆出这副表情来的时候，他从来猜不透对方心里的真实想法。他轻声问道，“比如？”

“嗯，我没法不注意到，从一月到现在，你每天晚上都睡在我的床上。此外，你的衣服现在似乎还独占了我的一格衣橱，”西弗勒斯用之前那种难以解读的语气表示道。

哈利的胃紧张得都打结了。一不小心这对话就可能将美好时光轻易终止。他知道自己把衣服留在这里、每天晚上都回来是在试探，但是他就是没法控制自己。他也不能否认西弗勒斯的话语，只好轻声回应一个，“是的。”

哈利感觉到他脑袋下的大腿明显紧张起来。

西弗勒斯在他脸上探寻的目光中的疑问呼之欲出。

不知怎么，西弗勒斯的紧张给了他希望。西弗勒斯生气恼怒的时候从来不会犹豫迟疑。伸出手去，哈利把西弗勒斯的长发别到他耳后，然后问他，“你有什么想法？”

“我，呃，”西弗勒斯说话从不打结，“我在想，也许，你该考虑一下把东西都搬过来？这里空间十分充足。”

西弗勒斯看上去怕得要死。

哈利不能怪他如此。他自己也完全没有预料到这一切。深呼吸，哈利努力压下自己想大声欢呼的冲动。他回答的时候还是尽量保持冷静克制，其实心里早就乐开了花，他开口的时候真的浑身发软，“对的，我可以搬过来。”

西弗勒斯的手紧紧捏着哈利的肩膀，捏得他生疼。他看上去就像刚刚躲过了一个索命咒。

“呃，不过，还有一个小小的问题，”哈利强迫自己提起这事。

他肩膀肯定已经被西弗勒斯的手抓出血来了。

“什么问题？”西弗勒斯问，他的身体僵硬得可怕。

“多比和我住在一起。我不能就这么把他丢到街上或留在一间空房子里，”哈利迟疑地回道。

“那么，这大概就是麻瓜们说的打包出售了是吧？”西弗勒斯问，秀了一下他这三个月来学到的麻瓜文化。“你，附赠一个家养小精灵？”

事实上，西弗勒斯没朝他大喊大叫让他安心不少。哈利深深吸了一口气，因为也许接下来的事情发展会非常糟糕，他继续道，“这不等同于爱我就要接受我的一切那种陈腔滥调，不过，情感是相通的。”

话说出口以后，哈利才意识到自己说了那个A打头的字，就算是玩笑之语，这也可能变成一个巨大的战术失误。他能看出西弗勒斯一边低头看着他，一边在审视他的莽撞。

“我想，这里的空间足够再安置一个家养小精灵，”西弗勒斯说。

“你真的愿意让多比住在这里？”哈利大吃一惊，甚至没能掩饰一下自己的情绪。

西弗勒斯的嘴角向上弯出一个赧然的弧度，哈利迷醉其中。“唔，你不一起住进来的话当然不行。”

虽说两人的放声大笑不管对哪方而言都有点疯过头了，但是此时此刻也无人在意了。

哈利从地上爬起来，双膝跪地，兴高采烈地挥舞着双臂给了西弗勒斯一个热切回归的拥抱。

也许他们不像传统意义上的恋人那样，彼此之间并没有什么灵魂交融的爱的宣言或法律认可的誓言。他们跌跌撞撞走进这段亲密关系只是因为一些意外或一时方便，并非故意为之。但是当哈利抽身事外远远旁观，他深深凝望着西弗勒斯，即使对方并未将爱意诉诸言语，但哈利断定自己从未对任何人爱过至深至此。

迎着西弗勒斯几乎可以说是幸福的视线，哈利咧嘴笑开来，大胆问道，“这样的话，我们能养条狗吗？”

“别得寸进尺，波特，”西弗勒斯说道。

他的本意毫无疑问是要警告，但当这个男人憋笑憋得浑身颤抖时，就很难叫人当真。哈利毫不怀疑，如果他再厚颜无耻一点，很快这个地方就会有只长着四条腿拖着条尾巴的小狗蹦来蹦去了；当然，要是他再往下试探，那只四条腿带尾巴的小狗也许就会变成他自己。但这个男人难以预测的怪脾气也是他最为欣赏的一部分。

瘫软在西弗勒斯身上，哈利轻轻覆住那张还在笑的嘴唇，同他开始进行一些两人最擅长的无声交流。


End file.
